The Sounds Song Contest 2020
Bidding Phase Pots Quater Finals Semi-Finals Final Automatic Qualifiers * China (Peoples Republic of) * United States of America * Autistic People - Nick Nicolai * Liberland Automatic Participants * France * Russia * United Kingdom - Coldplay Debuting Countries * Alaska * Aruba * Australian Aboriginals - Electric Fields - Happy 2000 and Whatever * Bahamas * Brittany * Brunei - Neff Aslee - Juliet * Burundi * Cameroon * California * Canary Islands * Cape Verde * Chuvasia * Czech Republic/Czechia - Lake Malawi * Croatia * Cuba * Dordrecht - Nielson * Falkland Islands * Faroe Islands - Kristel Lisberg - Who Needs A Heart * Grenada * Guam * Hong Kong * Iniut People Groups of Canada and Alaska * Iraqi Kurdistan - Hello Luv - Revolution * Iraq * Jamaica * Karelia * Limburg * Luzon * Macau * Madagascar * Nepal * New Caledonia * Northern Ireland * Palestinian State - Hatari ft. Murad - KLEFI/SAMED * Papua New Guinea - Sheppard - On My Way * Romani People - Joci Papai * Rijnmond-Rotterdam - Duncan Laurence - I Miss You (Wake Up Love) * Rhodes * Rwanda * Slovakia - Celeste Buckingham * Solomon Islands * Somaliland * Togo * Tunisia - Myrath * Tuvalu * Uzbekistan * Vanuatu Others Confirmed * Afghanistan * Albania * Argentina * Australia - The Veronicas - Bad Blood * Basque Country * Belarus - Alexander Rybak - Europe Skies * Belgium - Emma Bale * Bosnia and Hergezovina * Brazil * Bulgaria - Irfan * Canada * Catalonia - Miki - Celébrate * Chile * DR Congo - Boris René - Kiss * Curaçao * Denmark * Egypt * Esperanto Community - Team (Slovak band) * Estonia - Ivo Linna - Suur Lotterii * Finland - Arttu Wiskari - Tuntematon Potilas * Friesland - Jason Carlson - Another Life (Diggi Diggi) * Germany * Greece - Leea Nanos ft. calebtherapper - Don't Call Me * Hawaii * Hungary * Iceland * Indonesia - Uptopia - Kengangan Ini * Iran * Israel - Netta - Bassa Sababa * Italy * Japan * Jejudo * Kazakhstan - Hassak - Amanat * Latvia * Lebanon - Aline Lahoud - Quand Tout S'Enfuit * LGBT-Community - Kristian Kostov - Beautifull Mess * Lithuania * Malaysia - Hanie Soraya - Pantas * Malta - Mark Anthony Bartolo * Mexico * Mindanao - The Juans - Binibini SA MRT * Moldova * Netherlands - Dotan - Numb * New Zealand - Brooke Fraser - Something In The Water * Norway - Eva & The Heartmaker - Give-In * North Korea * Okinawa - LiSA - Oath Sign * Pakistan * Philippines - Sponge Cola - Kay Tagal Kitang Hinintay * Poland - Michal Szpak - Don't Poisin Your Heart * Portugal - Salvador Sobral * Quebec * Romania - Bella Santiago - Sugar Gumalaw * Sápmi - Solju - Hold Your Colours * Scotland * Singapore - Inch - Simple Kind Of Life * South Africa - Jack Parow - P.A.R.T.Y * Sweden - Erika Sellin - Break Me Up * Switzerland - Alexander Reyes - Compass * Taiwan - Diana Wang - Home * Ukraine - Jamala - I Believe U * Vietnam - Sơn Tùng MTP - Em Của Ngày Hôm Qua Withdrawing * Bhutan and India - both cited the reason of withdrawal is there tension with China. * While Turkmenistan, Zimbabwe, Ireland, Wales and Kosovo cited back results. * Benin, Gambia and Ghana cited costs to compete as main reason of withdrawal.